Snow White, Coal Black
by Everywhere Yet Nowhere
Summary: .:One shot, ByakuJyuu:. Fifty sentences written for fifty themes about the relationship between Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Jyuushirou Ukitake.


**Snow White, Coal Black**

**A/N: I'm addicted, I have to say. Pairing done for a friend, but I have to admit they go well together.**

**XxXxXxX**

1 – Air

Decieptful pink petals floated though the air, guided by the gloved hand of a very powerful Kuchiki and they were on the scent of his blood- but he wasn't afraid and no matter what, Ukitake Jyuushirou would not run.

**2 - Apples**

"No.. noooo... I don't like apples!" Jyuushirou looked down at the tossing and turning Byakuya and couldn't help but think he had some very odd nightmares.

**3 - Beginning**

"Senpai, wait for me!" a younger Byakuya ran to catch up with "Ukitake-senpai!", his face was shining with promise, not marked with concern and most noteably of all smiling broadly- but all that was in the beginning; everything was different now.

**4 - Bugs**

Byakuya treated the blood as if it were bugs coming out of Jyuushirou's mouth and had it cleaned up thoroughly, so as soon as the coughing fit stopped, no one would know it had happened.

**5 - Coffee**

Jyuushirou showed up with two steaming cups of coffee for Byakuya and him early one morning, and he was merely glared at and very nearly attacked- this was when he learned that Byakuya was not a morning person.

**6 - Dark**

Dark is only ever dark because it always has the light near to compare it to- the same could be said about a certain pair of captains in the land of seireitei.

**7 - Despair**

Despair hit him in very homonymic fashion when Byakuya said, "I'm sorry, I don't love you- I can't love you."

**8 - Doors**

There were so many walls to break through in order to get to Byakuya's heart that often Jyuushirou wondered if he ever would find the door to it.

**9 - Drink**

Renji and Byakuya both got very drunk that night and Ukitake took it upon himself to take them both home, but he only stayed with one.

**10 - Duty**

Duty always always called, but they found time for each other... always.

**11 – Earth**

**  
**Jyuushirou compacted another handful of earth over the roots of the tiny tree... he loved bonsai- and this one was for Byakuya.

**12 - End**

_I have to end it_, Byakuya told himself, _if it carries on the end will be his death, and I can't handle that again._

**13 - Fall**

Jyuushirou waggled a finger at Byakuya, "You know you have to trip to fall!" but Byakuya as usual had no idea what he was going on about.

**14 - Fire**

"How... how did you manage to get us lost in the wilderness?!" Jyuushirou ignored Byakuya's protests and set about cheerfully collecting wood for a camp fire.

**15 - Flexible**

You wouldn't know it by looking at him but Byakuya was very flexible- if drunk enough he might even display his astonishing ability to do the splits.

**16 - Flying**

When he was very young Jyuushirou had jumped out of a very tall tree with the belief that he would fly, he would always remember the feeling as he first jumped- when he really felt like he was flying until he sustained some very painful injuries- now, many years later Byakuya could give him those two sensations: pain... and that wonderful abandon of reality that flying is.

**17 - Food**

Enjoying extremely spicy food wasn't something that they had in common, but Byakuya kept on serving it because it amused him to see Jyuushirou flap around as his mouth seared with pain, he would never admit amusement though.

**18 - Foot**

There was about a foot of height between them, Jyuushirou being the taller one, but somehow Byakuya always made him feel like the shorter one.

**19 - Grave**

So many years had passed, yet Byakuya still visited everyday and read that name Ukitake Jyuushiou on that grave... and every time, he remembered.

**20 - Green**

How Jyuushirou had convinced him onto a rollercoaster in the human world was beyond him, and the clap on the shoulder accompanied with an enthusiastic, "Why Byakuya, you look very green today!" didn't help.

**21 - Head**

Even though he was the head of the Kuchiki family and he knew it wouldn't matter either way, Byakuya was most pleased that Rukia and Jyuushirou already got on as well as they did.

**22 - Hollow**

A long long time ago, they would go out and slay hollows together not under orders, but just for fun- both missed those times but neither talked about it.

**23 - Honor**

There was no nobility in the Ukitake name, unlike Kuchiki, but Byakuya treated Jyuushirou well because he had honor- and honor and nobility should always go hand-in-hand.

**24 - Hope**

There was no hope, Byakuya knew, and he didn't allow himself to hope for Jyuushirou to live... because he knew that he would end up hurt again.

**25 - Light**

Darkness is only darkness because it has light to counterbalance it and contrast to its power- the same could be said about a certain pair of captains in the land of seireitei

**26 - Lost**

Distessed though he knew he was, Jyuushirou was almost pleased that Byakuya had lost the kenseikan.

**27 - Metal**

Metal hit metal and a smile spread across Jyuushirou's face, "friendly" spars with Byakuya were a joy to him, even if they eventually ended in well... pain.

**28 - New**

Together they were a new flame that had the potential to burn the pain that lingered around.

**29 - Old**

But that pain was old, and only got worse every time Jyuushirou shed unnecessary blood.

**30 - Peace**

"There's no peace for me while you're around, and no peace for me when you're not here- and there'll definitely be no peace when you're gone."

**31 - Poison**

Not often would Byakuya inject his words with any feeling at all, but when Ukitake made the mistake of picking up Hisana's portrait he said "leave immediately" with poison dripping off every syllable.

**32 – Pretty**

"I'm a pretty pretty little girl, don't try to tell me otherwise!"  
"No Byakuya, you are drunk off your face."

**33 - Rain**

Kissing in the rain... a strange hobby for a couple to have and oddly enough Byakuya's suggestion- with no complaint from the other captain... until he got the flu on top of everything.

**34 - Regret**

Jyuushirou thought he would die with no regrets, until somehow fate had taken Byakuya before him... and now he wouldn't die in peace.

**35 – Roses**

"Would you like some roses to give to Ukitake-taichou while he's in hospital, Byakuya-sama?"  
"No, I will find something more with a more personal touch, thankyou."

**36 - Secret**

It was a secret of course, Byakuya couldn't let the most prude and noble Kuchiki family know that he was throwing his lot in with another commoner- let alone a male one.

**37 – Snakes**

"I see you've harboured a snake in your bed, Ukitake-taichou."

"Oh, Byakuya? I prefer to think of him as more of a beetle."

**38 – Snow**

With white hair and his long-sleeved white haori, Jyuushirou blended in almost perfectly blended in with the snow- Byakuya only found him when once again, a spray of blood escaped from his mouth.

**39 - Solid**

Byakuya always appeared strangely solid but after touching him everywhere, Jyuushirou was forced to admit how wrong he was.

**40 – Spring**

Spring: the coming of the sakura blossoms and a side of Byakuya that Jyuushirou had never seen before and wasn't sure if he liked or not.

**41 – Stable**

As with most noble estates, the Kuchiki mansion had an attached stable, but as Jyuushirou walked though and peered into the stalls he was surprised to find them empty... and even though he was always curious, he never asked any of the Kuchikis why this was.

**42 – Strange**

Shinsui had initially thought when Nanao told him the rumours that a relationship between Jyuushirou and Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Byakuya was the strangest match-up he'd ever heard of, and when he accidently saw them together he was utterly reaffirmed in his statement.

**43 – Summer**

Captain's Hakama and haori were distressingly uncomfortable to wear in the summer and the smallest break from wearing the uniform was a fabulous mercy to all the captains- but nothing, _nothing _would make Byakuya approve of Jyuushirou's choice of bathing suit.

**44 - Taboo**

Hisana was the taboo subject between them, Jyuushirou did not mention her and nor did Byakuya but it was impossible not see the memory of her dancing around in his eyes.

**45 - Ugly**

The only ugly thing that haunted their relationship was the reality that would eventually kill one of them and seperate them forever.

**46 - War**

Jyuushirou of course recieved no answer when he said what he thought to Byakuya, "There's a war going on in your head, Byakuya... I just wish you could realise there's no way to win a battle against your feelings."

**47 - Water**

Byakuya enjoyed very long ofuro where he would sit and think about everything in the hot water, as such, he did not appreciate it when Jyuushirou decided to join him.

**48 - Welcome**

No welcoming smile came for Ukitake-taichou... just a cold stare and a door held ajar for him to walk though; welcome enough, he rationalised, stepping into Byakuya's arms.

**49 - Winter**

Byakuya only liked Winter because it preceeded Spring... and it gave him a reason to share his bed with Jyuushirou- for warmth of course.

**50 – Wood**

"If I wanted to talk to a piece of wood Byakuya, I would've engaged that beautiful sakura tree out front in conversation hours ago!"


End file.
